


Grave Danger

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Buried Alive, Feelings, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Post-Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Post-Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Break Up, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Jace, I already accepted death… (cough) I know that I won’t get out of here alive (cough), tell Magnus that I still love him, (cough) help Clary, love her (cough) and be there for Izzy, she’ll need you (cough), goodbye parabatai.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM prompt 500 words or less: Grave
> 
> Whumptober day 4: Buried Alive
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

No one was going to find him or knew where he was. He was going to die alone.

His head hurt, he could feel something wet dripping from his scalp, but he had no strength to wipe it off.

Alec knew that his phone was nearby, he could hear ringtone playing, his parabatai rune was still there, but he could feel the connection was fading, he knew that he was going to die wherever he was.

The ringtone woke him up from his reverie, he did not even feel himself sleeping, he guessed that he lost conscious.

He grabbed his phone and answered it while putting it in speaker.

_“Alec, where are you?”_

_“ALEC, ANSWER ME!”_

_“ALEC?”_

“Jace…” Alec called, gasping for breath.

_“Where are you?”_

“I…” Alec started to reply, as he coughed, and then he added weakly, “Don’t know…”

_“ALEC!”_

Alec could feel the phone slipping from his hand, he could feel himself losing conscious again.

_“ALEC!”_

There was no reply from his parabatai, he needed a warlock track, to help him find Alec, before it was too late.

He did not close the line, he wanted to hear his brother breathing, he already lost him once, he did not wish to lose him again.

Jace knocked on the warlock’s door.

“Magnus Bane, I need your help.” He called.

“What do you want, shadowhunter?”

“I need your help, I fear that there is something wrong with Alec, the parabatai rune is fading.” Jace replied and noticed that the warlock was determined to keep the door closed.

“What’s wrong with you? I thought that you would glad to help your boyfriend.” Jace asked him.

“I broke up with him, didn’t he tell you?” Magnus noticed the surprised look on the shadowhunter face and added, “Oh, pity, I thought that you were closer, considering that you are parabatai.” Magnus mocked him and closed the door in Jace’s face.

_“Jace, I already accepted death… (cough) I know that I won’t get out of here alive (cough), tell Magnus that I still love him, (cough) help Clary, love her (cough) and be there for Izzy, she’ll need you (cough), goodbye parabatai.”_

“NO!!!” Jace shouted, he did not care if the warlock will hear his shouts, he was not going to lose his parabatai again.

The door was opened, “What do you want, warlock?”

“To help you.” Magnus replied.

He already felt guilty for breaking Alec’s heart, but hearing his last words, it seemed that Alexander was already giving up on his life, he accepted death. Alexander was different, and he made a mistake that he continued to regret.

Since the breakup, he could not stop thinking about Alexander, he aimed to fix it, if Alec turned out to be alive, but first they needed to find him.

“Let me help, I don’t want him to die alone, not like this.” Magnus said, and then he stared at the shadowhunter.

The rune was fading

They needed to find him fast or else…


	2. Chapter 2

_“One wrong move, and I’m dead…”_

Jace heard his brother speaking, he did not know if he was aware that the line was still open, but he was glad that he was still breathing, that was all that mattered.

“Found him, but barely, we need to hurry.” Magnus told to Jace.

Magnus opened a portal and they both walked through and left the alley.

Magnus noticed the ruined warehouse, he heard some of the people talking about a stranger that saved them and did not get out in time, that he might be down there.

“We need to be very careful, if Alec is in there.” Magnus told him.

“Can you not portal or something?” Jace asked.

“This place is unstable, one wrong move and your parabatai is dead on the spot, is that what you want?”

“No, sorry, I did not think.” Jace replied as he apologized.

Jace moved his stele to glamour himself, the last thing that he needed was more mundane curiosity.

With Magnus’ guidance they walked slowly into the ruined house, trying not to make bring it down on them and Alec.

They noticed a figure on the ground, there was a timber that pierced his body, blood and sweat covered his face, when Jace moved his hand to touch his brother, the skin was cold.

“Is he dead?” Magnus asked.

“It feels like it, but the parabatai is still there, though fading.” Jace replied to him as he glanced over the rune.

“We don’t have much time,” Magnus told him, and then he thought aloud, “On my count, lift him and move him away, then I will do whatever I can to cure him.”

Jace nodded, put his hand around his brother’s head, and waited for the signal.

“Now, Jace.”

Jace pulled his brother and noticed for the first time of the broken wooded beam that was sticking out of Alec’s chest.

“Let’s go.” Magnus opened a portal out of the ruined house.

As they stepped through the portal, Jace placed his brother on the sofa, he could feel his brother slipping away.

His chest stopped moving, and blood was still dripping.

“Magnus, help him.” Jace tried to use the healing rune, but it was no use, Alec stopped breathing.

“I can’t Jace, he is dead.”

“You are a warlock, the high warlock of Brooklyn, you are powerful.”

“I’m not, not anymore, but Catarina could help, she should be here soon.” Magnus told him.

Catarina left the portal and hurried toward Alec’ side, she used her healing magic to close his wound, “He lost so much blood.”

“No, he cannot be dead, please help him.” Jace begged, holding his brother’ lifeless body.

“Magnus help me, maybe we can both wake him, at least bring him back to life.” Catarina asked from her friend.

“Let’s hope for the best.”

They poured magic, sending shock waves into Alec body in hope if reviving him.

“Did it work?”

“Yes, he is breathing again, but weakly.” Jace told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and comments are feeding me.


End file.
